Blog utilisateur:Hellish Lily/Lu Li La, Lu Li La, the Resounding Song : Analyse explicative
Blabla introductif Hellish Lily here. Comme vous avez probablement pu le constater, je fais mes débuts en tant qu'analyste et théoriste plus ou moins (surtout moins) professionnelle du wiki. Et j'ai décidé de commencer par cette chanson, pour deux raisons précises. La première : personne n'en parle jamais, parce qu'on ne s'attarde pas dessus. Elle est pas difficile en soi à comprendre, pourtant elle offre un précieux récapitulatif de la série et a amorcé certains de ses futurs mouvements. La deuxième : son titre contient un des leitmotivs les plus importants de la série. Lu Li La. Vous l'avez souvent entendu, hein ? Moi je lui trouve un certain charme, à ce refrain. Peut-être qu'il vous soûle, après. Opinion personnelle. Il est à la fois intimement lié aux jumeaux, à la Chanteuse Mystérieuse dont la voix est celle de Rin et à la boîte à musique de Kiril Clockworker. J'ai comme l'impression confuse que la mélodie retransmet une certaine nostalgie ou mélancolie, que ce soit quand Elluka la fredonne dans Whereabouts of the Miracle ~Catastrophe~ (elle vient de perdre son pays natal entier), quand les jumeaux la reprennent dans Heartbeat Clocktower et Handbeat Clocktower (ici, il s'agit plus que probablement de Riliane et Allen) et on ne peut pas nier le fait que la Chanteuse Mystérieuse soit un des personnages les plus inexplicablement mélancoliques de la série (ce qui a sans doute poussé quelques fans à penser qu'il s'agissait là de Riliane attendant d'être réincarnée, mais il s'agit d'une autre théorie.) Et ce sentiment n'échappe pas à Lu Li La, Lu Li La, the Resounding Song, qui offre un récapitulatif de ce qu'il s'est passé après Chrono Story et jusqu'à End of the Four. C'est justement ce qui me conduit à penser que Hänsel et Gretel chantent cette chanson : après tout c'est eux qui ont divisé le Pêché Originel d'Eve en six morceaux et (possiblement) les auraient transformés en objets symboliques. Il est intéressant de noter que la chanson est qualifiée de "résonnante" dans son titre. La notion d'écho peut être associée à la boîte à musique ou au personnage d'Irregular, qui entendait les battements du coeur de la Poupée Clockworker. Cet adjectif peut également faire référence au fait que la mélodie revient souvent dans la série. Sans plus s'attarder sur les détails conceptuels, plongeons nous dans l'étude des paroles de la chanson. Avertissement tout mignon Petit avertissement tout mignon tout plein ''': la chanson n'a pas été traduite directement du japonais, mais d'une traduction anglaise . Il existe donc une marge entre la version traduite que vous allez lire et la chanson originale en japonais. De plus, mon interprétation de la chanson est évidemment subjective. Mais je vous fais confiance pour savoir que je n'ai pas la science infuse. Si vous êtes en violent désaccord avec moi, prière de ne pas me lancer de cailloux et de plutôt expliquer patiemment votre propre point de vue. Si vous avez repéré un détail qui m'a échappé lors de l'analyse, je vous invite à m'en faire part. Et c'est parti. (pour le show) ''Lu Li La, Lu Li La, la chanson résonnante'' Oh bah super. Voilà qui nous avance grandement dans notre analyse. J'ai déjà commenté le choix de l'adjectif "résonnante" un peu plus haut, je n'y reviendrai donc pas. ''Une chanson triste qui transcende le temps'' Aaaah, c'est mieux. Une chanson triste, oui, et par bonheur j'ai aussi justifié l'impression de mélancolie plus tôt. Revenons plutôt sur la partie temporelle, là. Déjà, ça ne vous rappelle personne ? Non ? Même pas la puissante magicienne qui a transcendé les époques ? Je crois profondément que cette partie fait allusion non seulement à Elluka, mais également aux origines de la mélodie, qui si je ne m'abuse remonte à la boîte à musique que Kiril a conçu pour Irina et Elluka. La mélodie est donc teintée de tragédie. ''La lune brille magiquement dans le ciel'' Non non, ne riez pas, cette partie est intéressante aussi. Ceci dit, c'est vrai que c'est de la grande poésie made in Hänsel et Gretel. Ils ont 13 ans à tout casser, ne vous moquez pas. La lune appuie quant à elle sur l'arc de Moonlit Bear. Eve trouve dans la chanson que la lune est particulièrement jolie le soir où elle dérobe ses enfants à Meta. La lune a également une notion de folie dans la série, mais ne nous égarons pas trop. L'éclat spécial de la lune nous rappelle aussi Hänsel et Gretel eux-mêmes, qui ont capturé un peu de son éclat dans un petit flacon de verre. ''D'une belle fleur éclot une épée'' Et on recommence avec ces sept péchés capitaux et tout le tralala. Evidemment, la fleur fait référence au Péché de Luxure (Sateriasis, harem, démon, blablabla). Ce qui est plus intéressant, c'est la métaphore de l'éclosion, qui (pardonnez-moi) rappelle la fertilité d'une part, la beauté de l'autre. Ces deux notions peuvent être rattachées à la luxure elle-même. La fleur est aussi souvent associée à la beauté féminine. C'est l'épée qui a éclos de la fleur, impliquant tout d'abord qu'elle se trouvait là dès le tout début. C'est pas tellement "Surpriiiise, je suis le démon d'Asmodeaaan, je vais kidnapper vos femmes et vos gamines maintenant~". Non, la chanson suggère que l'enchaînement de péchés était presque calculé. (Attention subjectivité ; ça pourrait tout aussi bien être accidentel.) La Luxure engendre les actes de Sateriasis et donc l'épée de Venom, blablabla. On passe ça. ''De grains éclosent un beau verre de cristal'' Mon oeil surentraîné a décelé une variation dans la construction de la phrase, qui n'a aucun sens particulier, mais tout de même. Dans le vers précédent, c'est la fleur qui est jolie, soit ce qui est à l'origine. Ici c'est le verre qui est beau. Je ne trouve aucune explication à cela, mais je trouvais que c'était un détail intér-- okay c'est inutile. Peut-être cet écho dans la construction du vers appuie-t-il sur le fait que Sateriasis et Banica ont un lien de parenté ? Cette hypothèse serait appuyée par une pause dans la musique après ces deux vers. Ca va être long, cette analyse, je le sens. Je vais pas réexpliquer à chaque vers la notion d'engendrement du péché et tout ça. Ici on parle donc du péché de Gourmandise et de l'objet qui y correspond, à savoir le verre de Conchita. Mais pourquoi diable les grains sont-ils le symbole de la Gourmandise ? Celui qui me répond que c'est parce que ça se mange, je lui décoche un high-kick haineux dans la mâchoire. Internet, mon plus fidèle ami, a donc décidé de m'aider dans une petite séance de recherches. Alors.... Google... on va taper "grenade symbole", hein. Ca devrait être suffisant. Ouais, dans le PV, c'est une grenade qu'on voit à l'écran, cependant elle est désignée sous le terme plus générique "grains". Aloooors... symbole de mariage, pureté, fidélité, fertilité, blablabla... Non c'est pas ce qu'on cherche. On va creuser un peu. Oh bah tiens, symbole de mort et de sang. Ca colle un peu plus avec l'univers, d'un seul coup. Surtout qu'on parle de cannibalisme, là. ''Lorsqu'elle a été polie lors d'une nuit de pleine lune'' ''La pierre est devenue quatre miroirs'' Et là je vais avoir de la matière à développer. La lune, encore et toujours. La démence de source sûre, ici, mais ce vers m'a poussée à la réflexion. La pleine lune n'a pas été mentionnée dans Story of Evil, néanmoins peut-être est-elle apparue dans l'un des light novels. Il s'agit d'un détail à creuser. Cette lune pourrait également faire partie d'une métaphore : celle du polissement. Mothy peut faire référence au fait que l'orgueil se doit d'être poli, entretenu, presque affiné par l'entourage de Riliane avant de se développer pleinement. Détail intéressant : il a fallu une intervention d'Abyss (et de Ney) pour que Riliane puisse mettre la main sur un des miroirs de Lucifenia et ainsi être possédée par le démon d'Orgueil. Est-ce donc là le polissement que mentionnent les chanteurs ? La "pierre" pourrait ici être traduite par gemme, soit une pierre précieuse. Riliane, étant une princesse, était déjà semblable à une pierre précieuse brute. Elle avait déjà cette prestance royale qui a évolué en orgueil démoniaque. La gemme est devenue quatre miroirs, bon, les miroirs de Lucifenia. Je vais pas m'attarder là dessus. ''Une petite bouteille brille avec eux / à leur côté'' Et BAM, le retour des jumeaux. La petite bouteille de verre, qu'on a vue associée à Hänsel et Gretel premièrement, puis à Riliane et Allen à plusieurs occasions (le flacon de verre par lequel Riliane transmettait ses ordres à son frère ou alors celle de Regret Message, qu'elle lance à la mer). Je ne trouve pas de sens autre que la référence à des moments antérieurs de l'intrigue dans ce vers. ''Par accident, des ciseaux furent trempés dans une source'' ''Une source de la couleur du sang'' ''La couleur du sang qui avait été recherché'' Peut-être que c'est un détail spécifique à la traduction et pas à la chanson, mais j'aime beaucoup l'agencement des vers. Avec un élément de la fin du précédent vers qui revient au début du suivant. Voilà. J'aime bien. (C'était la minute expression personnelle de Lily) Ce "par accident" a immédiatement attiré mon attention, parce qu'il signifie (mais ça vous l'aviez deviné) que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu en fait. Elluka avait effectivement pris les ciseaux à Kayo en pratiquant son body swap, ce qui signifie que Kayo a forcément commis le péché après s'être vue confisquer sa relique. Elluka n'avait pas prévu qu'elle irait pécher même sans les vrais ciseaux, mais apparemment c'était trop tard. La source a deux sens ici : il s'agit premièrement du symbole de l'Envie, pour une raison qui m'échappe... ... et deuxièmement le meurtre, puisqu'on peut remarquer que l'eau de la source est rouge. L'image provoquée par un objet tranchant ruisselant de liquide rouge évoque un meurtre, naturellement. (En gros : ciseaux + rouge = bobo) Et c'est qui qui a assassiné cruellement quatre personnes différentes avec des ciseaux ? C'est maman Kayo, bien sûr. Ce qui m'intrigue, en revanche, c'est la notion de recherche attribuée à la couleur du sang. Kayo avait planifié le meurtre ? Kayo désirait le meurtre ? L'envie désirait le meurtre, plus probablement. Ouais, parce que quand vous êtes jaloux, à Evillious, vous désirez la mort. De quelqu'un d'autre, si possible. Plus sérieusement, je crois que mothy cherche ici à appuyer sur le péché en lui-même. La jalousie a peut-être été ruminée, encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver à un désir de violence et de vengeance. Le réel sens de la phrase m'échappe cependant, probablement. ''La poupée se meut sur un vent invisible'' Et ici on arrive à l'arc de l'intrigue que j'aime le moins. Epanchement personnel, ignorez ça. La poupée bouge, ouais. Ca peut paraître anodin, mais ça ne l'est pas. La poupée est vivante, donc elle remue. Comme vous et moi, ce qui, je le rappelle, ne fait pas partie des propriétés des objets inanimés. Le vent rappelle évidemment l'acédie (c'est à dire la paresse, voire la flemme), dont il est le symbole dans la série, mais également une expression anglaise (merci le wiki anglais) qui est "to wind up". Dans la langue de Shakespeare, cela signifie en effet remonter une poupée mécanique. (Et au cas où le sens de la locution française vous échapperait, c'est tourner la petite clé dans leurs dos plusieurs fois pour activer leurs mécanismes internes et ainsi les faire bouger. On peut également remonter une boîte à musique, tiens tiens.) On retrouve wind dedans : le vent. L'adjectif invisible pourrait quant à lui faire rapport à plein de trucs différents, mais il contribue surtout à donner l'impression que la poupée bouge toute seule, puisqu'on ne voit pas le vent qui la porte. Plus métaphoriquement, il pourrait signifier que le péché de paresse n'a pas été visible, et j'ai plusieurs petites explications à ce sujet mais ce serait s'aventurer trop loin dans l'hypothèse. ''Et retourne avec une cuillère un sol qu'on ne peut pas voir'' Je lui souhaite bien du courage. Creuser, je sens qu'il y a là un élément sémantique important, mais ce détail m'échappe. La cuillère : propriété de Gallerian Marlon. Le sol : l'avarice. Encore une fois, la notion d'invisible revient. Je pense qu'elle fait référence au fait qu'on ne peut voir la poupée bouger à moins d'avoir la cuillère sur soi. Gallerian était le seul qui croyait à un réel être humain, et c'était parce qu'il portait la cuillère dans sa poche de poitrine. Le fait que ce soit la poupée qui tienne la cuillère en main rappelle à quel point les reliques de ces deux Péchés (et plus tard leurs incarnations) sont proches. En effet, Gallerian avait besoin de la cuillère pour voir la poupée et ainsi interagir avec elle ; de plus, c'est ENGRENAGE qui a sauvé la poupée en sacrifiant son propre coeur. (La situation était assez ironique d'ailleurs) Concernant la traduction du vers : retourner aurait pu ici être traduit par déterrer également, mais déterrer de la terre me semblait assez moche. C'est la même idée en tout cas. ''A ce moment, tout le monde était là'' Sous-entendu : à ce moment précis. Ce qui pose la question suivante : mais maintenant, c'est quand du coup ? La réponse la plus logique serait "après tout ça", mais on ne dispose pas pour l'instant d'une date précise à laquelle la chanson correspondrait et sa place dans la série pose encore débat. Encore plus problématique : le temps passé. Tout le monde était là ? Ils n'y sont plus maintenant ? Ca pourrait signifier qu'ils sont séparés ou que certains ont disparu, ce qui serait plausible sans trop s'enfoncer dans le marais des hypothèses capillotractées. ''Finalement, ils retournent à la forêt'' ''Avec une rage incroyable '(houlà traduction bancale) Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce dernier vers si laid. La version traduite anglaise était "with an incredible amount of wrath", mot à mot "avec une quantité de colère incroyable". Colère pouvant également être traduit rage pour un effet plus stylé, ou ire si vous êtes fan de langue soutenue. Les péchés retournent en effet à la forêt d'où ils viennent, avec colère, oui, parce que c'est le dernier péché et qu'il n'a pas été mentionné dans la chanson. Et aussi parce que j'ai du mal à trouver une autre explication valable. Conclusion bancale en trois lignes Bon bah c'était beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose, exceptées quelques références. Mais comme j'adore analyser des chansons, je remettrai probablement ça, dans un futur proche. (Je sens votre joie, croyez-moi) Catégorie:Billets de blog